metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Metroid Prime Trailer (Japanese)
This is the new trailer for New Play Control! Metroid Prime. deleted Sorry, I couldn't get the damn thing to embed proporly so I can only give you a link. If somebody else can embed it though that would be great. So what do you think? Will you be buying the Wii Ports? I kow I will.Zabbeth 14:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah i put in a different one instead XD anyway I will be purchasing this, looks great. They even bothered to keep the beams the same and added the morph ball jumb too. Still in her prime appearance though. Looking forward to a trailer of echoes. Hellkaiserryo12 16:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Gonintendo posted commercials and the official Japanese website. Some interresting stuff on there, including the interresting new scan visor, the return of MP3's visor select and some stuff on MP2 that I can't read. ChozoBoy 00:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I whent on the site and there was stuff about MP3 too. Did they just make a site for all 3 main prime games on the wii, or is it a remake as well? probably not, but it had different box art like the new play control series games. Jumiri 00:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Check this out: http://www.destructoid.com/japanese-metroid-web-site-hints-at-space-pirate-side-story-120794.phtml -- It appears to be a new Story for Metroid From The Pirates perspective. It could just be a manga or a web comic, but it might be a whole new game! Hellkaiserryo12 12:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I followed the link and that would be pretty awesome. i dont know how nintendo would figure out a story line. u couldnt fight samus, she always wins... One guy left a comment saying that maybe a space pirate will turn good, then he made a halo joke. That would be kinda cool i guess, but i dont think thats realistic (according to the metroid universe of course)Jumiri 02:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Doesn't have to deal with Samus. Just Metroids are nessecary. Maybe this will be a Weavel game? They suggested a spin-off before. -ChozoBoy 08:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) New screens and videos! Follow this link for screens of the ingame areas: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/r3ij/world/index.html (They look quite a bit better than the original game's graphics actually) All the videos are in this one youtube video (well the new ones anyway) so you dont have to look through the different japenese names on the site. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxqdgiFNzyg&feature=related Lets get some feedback going as to your expectations of this game and Echoes! Hellkaiserryo12 23:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Preview http://gonintendo.com/?p=73432 Notable noatbles: *Disk Channel screen animation + music. *True widescreen addition (Means that we can see more during gameplay, and that the old cutscenes will be larger too.) *New menu setup *MP3's coin system is back. Presumably unlocks Fusion Suit, Art Galleries, etc. *Begin with Hard Mode unlocked. *New "attract mode" video shows Spring Ball in that tough Magmoor bomb jump room. *Voice acting in cutscenes *Control options *Wii model replaces GCN one in pause menu *Adding to logbook voice acting ChozoBoy 16:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC)